


Christmas plans

by PrincelyGoro



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincelyGoro/pseuds/PrincelyGoro
Summary: The gang makes plans for Christmas, for a time where they will be able to celebrate in peace.





	Christmas plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the tdpsecretexchange on tumblr! This is for primalstoned on tumblr. The prompt was "gang being happy and nothing bad ever happening". I didn't get it quite right cause that was kinda vague, but I hope this is still okay :o

"Man, it sure is cold. That's winter alright." Callum said while shivering. Ezran seemed less bothered by it, even elated at the frosty weather.

"Come on Callum, we both like winter! It's just a bit cold, we can deal with that." Ezran chuckled as he watched the snow fall onto the ground.

"It'll be difficult to walk through all the snow though..." Rayla added absentmindedly, her eyes focused on the snow as well.

"At least the next town isn't too far ahe-" Callum had to interrupt himself, suddenly sneezing loudly. It jolted both Rayla and Ezran out of their snow-watching. A couple seconds of silence passed, and, just as abruptly as Callum's sneeze, Rayla and Ezran erupted into laughter. Even Zym, who was trotting happily besides them, had a huge smile. Bait might have had a grin on his face.

"Very funny. I don't get how you two aren't freezing." The prince complained but could not hide the grin spreading on his face.

Their way so far had been unforgiving and they were running out of supplies. A good laugh made them forget those worries and troubles, even if only for a little while.

"Oh, look! There's a town up ahead!" Ezran suddenly shouted, pointing forward. Indeed, there was a small town inmidst of this snowy path.

"Oh, thank god. Wait- Uh, Rayla? What're you go-" Before Callum could even finish uttering his question the elf had put on her self-proclaimed human disguise yet again.

Rayla grinned from ear to ear. Callum looked unimpressed.

"It's fine. As long as noone sees my hands again..." Rayla said with a shrug. "Let's go."

And so they went into the town. What they noticed immediately were all the decorations that were put up, no house left unadourned. In the square of the town was a giant firtree that had more decorations on it than the rest of the town.

"I completly forgot! It's the Christmaa season!" Ezran cheered with a wide smile. Callum nodded, a smile on his face as well. While they were looking around town and marveling at the cheery exterior Rayla was confused. And so she asked:

"It's... the 'Christmas season'? What is that?"

Callum and Ezran looked suprised upon the question until realization hit them: The Moonshadow Elves might not have a tradition like Christmas.

"Well, it's..." Callum began but paused, thinking of a good way of explaining it. "It's a day where we celebrate with friends and family. We..." The prince paused again, not sure how to explain the mood of it all.

"We get presents!" Ezran chimed in with a laugh. "Of course, we give presents to the others too."

Callum nodded, a smile on his face due to his brother's enthusiasm.

"It's a give and take, so to say. Everyone should be happy on Christmas, so we think about what all the others might want and get it for them." Callum added.

'We put the presents under a Christmas tree." He paused to point at the firtree. "We don't know and aren't allowed to look what we got as presents until Christmas."

Rayla nodded, curiousity evident in her expression. "I see. That seems... like a lot of fun actually." She smiled.

"If it sounds like fun, then let's do it too!" Ezran proposed, a wide grin on his face. He was already getting excited and thinking about what to get the others.

Rayla's smile fell from her face. "But what about..." She looked over to Zym. The dragon prince seems to have heard the conversation, as he looks back to the Moonshadow Elf and nods reassuringly.

"But still..." Rayla objected weakly. She did want to gift the others something and celebrate Christmas but they were on a mission. And who knows if they are being followed again or not, if they are in any danger.

"Okay then, why not celebrate together after this is over? When we bring back Zym, then humans and elves have no reason to hate each other, so there's nothing stopping us from getting gifts for each other afterwards!" Ezran proposed, confident in what he concluded.

Rayla and Callum looked at each other. The same thoughts passed in their heads, thoughts of doubt, but...

"That's a great idea, Ezran." Rayla replied, a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah, let's do that. It's a promise." Callum responded with a chuckle.

They had hope.

"Let's get something for Bait and Zym too when we do that." Rayla suggested. Zym nodded with a smile, obviously happy upon that suggestion.

~...~

The group had brought supplies, food and water, even jackets and a blanket, while they were still in town. Rayla almost got caught being a, well, "not-human Rayla" but they still somehow managed to not blow their cover.

And with that done, they set out on their path again. They knew the difficulties they will be facing, but they left the town with smiles on their faces and a spring to their steps. The Christmas plans, no matter how likely or unlikely they were to happen, lifted their spirits, and that might have been their greatest Christmas present so far.


End file.
